Love, Life & Other Disasters
by Elizabeth4Will
Summary: NonVampire. The Cullens are returning from a camping trip and discover a car accident that makes Bella an orphan. Bella becomes a member of Cullens, learning what it means to be a real family, learning each Cullen's adoption story and what love really is.
1. Chapter 1 Returning

_Chapter One – Returning From Another Camping Trip_

_Forks – Winter 2009_

Carlisle glanced in his rear view mirror at his adopted children sitting in the back seats. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting behind himself and Esme with their arms around each other looking out the window, while Edward sat beside them in the third seat listening to his MP3 player and reading a book. Alice and Jasper were sitting in the seats behind them talking intently. He found his gaze drift back to the couple in front, who'd just kissed sweetly and were gazing into each other's eyes.

Rosalie felt his gaze and smiled at her adopted father. "Where are we Carlisle?" she softly, leaning on Emmet's shoulder.

"We are about an hour from Forks," Carlisle replied. He felt a hand on his knee and he turned and looked at his wife. Esme smiled and looked back at her children.

"Why don't you have a nap?" she suggested gently in her calm, loving voice. After a week of camping and hiking they could see that all of their children were tired, but Rosalie especially. It really wasn't her favourite pastime to say the least; Rosalie wasn't outdoorsy and was teased by the boys ever since they'd first tried camping.

Rosalie smiled at her mother and closed her eyes, snuggling into her boyfriend's arms. Emmet pulled up a blanket from his feet and draped it over her as she fell asleep. Carlisle looked back at the road with a smile.

It was amazing how two people so different could end up so perfectly suited. They had been the only two children they had adopted together.

_Portland, Oregon - Fall 2000_

It had been a long night at the Portland General Hospital. Carlisle had taken a job as Paediatrician in the hospital but due to a staff shortage kept getting asked to help out in an emergency. He helped out with anything but if there were children admitted Carlisle was asked.

Carlisle was in the cafeteria drinking a coffee at 2.30 am when a nurse rushed into the room. "Dr. Cullen, we need you." Carlisle stood and walked swiftly out the room next to the nurse. "There was a three car pileup on the highway. Ten people are in the ER."

"Do we know how the accident happened?" he asked.

"The driver of a BMW was drunk," the nurse replied disgustingly. "While driving his wife and daughter. When it started raining he lost control of the car on the highway and swerved into a minivan then flew into a tree. The minivan then collided with a station wagon."

They walked into the hectic emergency room filled with stretchers and medical staff. He walked to the closest stretcher; a blonde woman in her thirties was receiving CPR from another doctor. "Cullen," the doctor recognised as a close colleague, Dan Smithers. "I need you; I haven't been a_ble _to revive her since they got her in here. I think she was dead on scene."

None the less Carlisle ordered a defibrillator and attempted to get her heart going with electric shocks. He gave up after the fourth attempt with the highest voltage. "It's no good," he said. "She's been gone awhile."

A nurse and doctor walked past with a small girl on a stretcher. "Who this?" Carlisle asked, taking a look at the deep cut on her head.

"The little girl in the car of the drunk driver," The doctor replied. "She's been unconscious since the accident occurred. She wasn't wearing a seat belt and got thrown from the car."

"What kind of parents don't make sure their child has their seatbelt on?" The nurse commented with disapproval.

"The kind that drives over the limit," Carlisle answered sadly, looking over the small blonde girl who looked no older than ten. "Does she have any other injuries?"

"A fractured shoulder and some cuts and bruises, nothing else serious," The doctor answered.

Carlisle didn't see the girl again till after the shift was over. An elderly couple in the station wagon had both died from head injuries and the girl's parents had both died. The woman he had tried to revive had been her mother and her father had died on scene. He felt very bad about the whole situation, the poor girl had been made an orphan in one horrible night. After making sure the five young students in the minivan were being treated, he went to his office to fill out the necessary paperwork.

Once he was done, he went to casualty and found the room where the little girl was being kept. He took a look at her file. Her name was Rosalie Hale, daughter of Roger Hale, the CEO of a major electronics and IT company. Her mother was Stephanie Hale, who was a rich socialite who hadn't worked a day in her life. Rosalie Hale had attended a wealthy boarding school in Seattle and the family it seems where on their way to their country house when the accident occurred. Why Mr Hale was incredibly drunk was something Carlisle might never find out.

He walked into the casualty room; she was in with three other patients, all victims of the accident. Rosalie was lying in a hospital bed on the far left next to the window. He walked over to her bed and took a look at the clipboard hanging on the end of the bed. 'Admitted with a fractured shoulder and head injuries. Was found unconscious at the scene and had not yet regained consciousness despite completely normal brain activity.'

Carlisle put the clipboard back and walked over to her. She was a very pretty little girl, soft delicate features and very light golden hair that was cascading past her shoulders in what seemed to be perfect curls. He felt a pain in his heart when he imagined who was going to have to tell her about her parents. He knew it was late but he couldn't bring himself to leave her side. He pulled up a visitor's chair next to her bed and sat down. He reached out and took her small hand in his own, then sat watching her sleep.

It was eight am when Carlisle finally made it home; pulling his BMW into his modest three bedrooms colonial home that had been picked out and completely renovated by his wife Esme. Esme had her own building restoration business, specializing in buildings over a hundred years old. She loved antiques and had already grown quite an impressive collection.

Carlisle locked his car and walked through the front garden path and up the stairs to their front porch. He found the door unlocked and walked in, finding his wife and son at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Esme stood and walked over to her husband. "Carlisle at last," she said as she hugged him tightly. "You didn't come home at all last night."

"Sorry, Esme," Carlisle replied, putting his hand on his son's shoulder. "It was a rough shift, I had to work back a lot later than I thought."

"I'll make you some toast," Esme said warmly, knowing her husband always needed some time to unwind after a shift before he went to bed.

Carlisle sat beside his adopted son Edward. He was nine years old and Carlisle and Esme had adopted a three year old Edward because Esme was unable to bear children. They had originally decided on adopting a baby but when they were in an orphanage they found little Edward playing by himself. He'd been so small and Esme had found out that they couldn't find a home for Edward because he was too old.

There was something special about Edward, he was uncommonly bright for his age as well as advanced. He already showed an interest in science and medicine, Carlisle hoped one day Edward would want to become a doctor. "What happened at the hospital, Carlisle?" Edward asked curiously looking up from his cereal. Edward had rich green eyes and bronze colour hair, which Esme kept quite short.

"Just had a lot of patients, Edward," Carlisle answered tiredly. He knew Edward wanted more information but he wasn't comfortable sharing difficult details with someone Edward's age. He felt Edward should enjoy his childhood while he had it, not that Edward acted like a child.

"Sweetheart," Esme said as she placed some toast in front of Carlisle. "You should be leaving for school."

Edward stood and checked his schoolbag. "I better be going," he said quietly, giving Carlisle a hug then Esme, who kissed the top of his head and walked him to the door as Carlisle ate.

Esme had a wide smile when she walked back into the kitchen.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked, instantly feeling better about the night he'd had just seeing her smile.

"I went to the adoption agency yesterday," Esme said, sitting next to him. "I've found a little boy I want you to meet."

"How old is he?" Carlisle asked eagerly. They had decided on adopting another child but he didn't think it would happen so soon, they haven't even discussed it with Edward.

"He's nine," Esme said a little hesitantly. "Which I know is older than we said but there's something about him."

Carlisle took Esme's hand. "How long has he been an orphan?"

"Three months," Esme replied sadly. "His parents and older sister died in a house fire while he was away at camp. Beth said it's been really hard for him to be in the city, he is used to living in the country."

Carlisle said, "But it was hard enough when we first adopted Edward." He squeezed her hand. "But with Edward we managed to become a family, he is our son. Do you think it would be possible with a child that's already had a family for so long?"

Esme kept smiling and replied, "Do you remember how we felt when we saw Edward? That feeling of instant attachment, that you didn't want to leave them, that this child is meant to be with you and you were brought into this world to take care of them?"

Carlisle thought back to the small girl lying unconscious in the hospital and the pang of protectiveness for her and how he couldn't leave her last night. "Yes I remember," he replied.

Esme looked as though she was getting teary. "Well that's how I felt when I saw Emmett. He's got this amazing spirit and warmth. I can't believe no one wants him, Carlisle you have to come and meet him," she was gripping his hand now and Carlisle leant forward and kissed his wife.

_Forks – Winter 2009_

Carlisle was interrupted from his thoughts by Emmett sneezing loudly in the back seat. He can't imagine the two little children they adopted together nine years ago would grow up so fast and fall in love. He certainly hadn't seen it coming, Rosalie had disliked Emmett until two years ago when they had suddenly bonded and a month later they were completely head over heels for each other.

"Carlisle!" the alarmed, deep voice of Edward made the whole car jump and Carlisle quickly planted his foot on the brakes when he saw what had alarmed his son. The car jolted to a stop and as the fog cleared further he saw the Ute upside down on the road, smoke appearing from the engine of the car.

"Oh my god!" Esme exclaimed in shock and the girls in the back made similar noises.

Carlisle parked a safe distance away from the scene and jumped out the car, being followed by the boys. He reached the driver's door and crouched down to check the driver. "Oh no," he said solemnly when he felt no pulse.

Esme ran towards him. "Who is it?"

"It's Chief Swan," Carlisle said sadly.

Emmett crouched down beside his father. "Come on we've got to get him out," he said urgently.

With Emmett and Jasper's assistance they pulled the Chief out of the car and lied him down on the road. Carlisle attempted resuscitation but he'd seen enough to know that Charlie was already gone. He could hear Alice and Rosalie crying and Esme moved away to comfort her daughters.

"Carlisle," Edward called out panicked.

"Oh Jesus," Emmett swore as he looked up and Carlisle followed his gaze.

Edward had appeared from around the side of the car carrying a young teenager in his arms. "I think she's breathing," he said shakily, his eyes desperate.


	2. Chapter 2 Discovery

_A/N: This chapter takes place from Edward's Point of View. I hope you enjoy it._

_Chapter Two - Discovery_

_Forks – Winter 2009_

Edward had been listening to one of his classical tracks on his player when he saw smoke in the distance. As the car approached the smoke Edward saw the outline of what looked like an upside car.

"Carlisle," Edward called out urgently and the car suddenly jolted to a halt. He jumped out of the car and followed Carlisle over to the wrecked car. Carlisle bent beside the driver's door and took his pulse while his two brother watched. Esme and his sisters stood beside Edward, who was frozen in shock.

Edward could feel himself starting to shake and he ignored it as he was drawn to the other side of the car. No one followed him as he walked around, he listening intently for what he could have sworn was unsteady breathing. He walked around and saw in the back seat upside down was a young woman about his own age, with dark brown eyes and darker brown eyes, staring up at him pleading for help.

Edward quickly knelt and pulled her out of the car, in the back of his mind thinking that he should call out for help but he couldn't find his voice. He pulled her out as carefully as he could, she made no noise just stared at him as she lay in his lap. Edward looked over her body and saw she was bleeding steadily from her stomach and right arm looked broken.

Finding his voice, he said shakily, "You're going to be alright."

Edward was momentarily mesmerised by her eyes, the way she was looking at him. "Don't leave me," she said with whatever energy she had left. She closed her eyes and her head fell back onto his elbow.

He panicked for a moment and quickly stood with her in his arms. But he was soon relieved to see the slow and unsteady rise and fall of her chest. He walked around the side of the car calling out for his father in his strong, deep voice. He heard Emmett swear as he appeared and Esme gasped.

Edward looked up at his father pleading him to help. "I think she's still breathing," he said.

Jasper and Emmett leapt up and ran over to him, ready to help hold her as Carlisle followed with determination. "Lie her on the ground," Carlisle instructed and with his brother's help Edward managed without injuring her further.

Edward looked up at his mother to call an ambulance but saw Alice was already on her mobile frantically giving directions to an emergency operator. Rosalie was clutching her mother's arm and watching in obvious distress.

Carlisle examined the wound in her stomach. "Someone had me something to stop the bleeding."Jasper handed his father his blue jumper and Carlisle grabbed Edward's hand and placed it firmly over the wound. "Keep the pressure," Carlisle instructed. "She can't lose any more blood."

Edward felt a chilling determination at his task and kept his focus as Carlisle examined the rest of her and gave instructions to the rest of the family.

Four long hours later Edward was sitting beside the bed of the girl in Forks Hospital. She'd just come out of surgery that repaired the damaged to her abdomen. Thankfully no organs had been damaged in the accident.

Edward studied the girl's pale face as he sat there alone watching her. He skin was like a fine porcelain and her features small. She wasn't attractive in a conventional way, but there was something about her that took Edward's breath away. He felt drawn to her in a way he had never felt before. He'd never really been interested in girls, he'd gone through puberty like any other teenager and although he felts all the normal needs he'd never met a girl that had interested him enough. Emmett told him he was too fussy, who used had dated about five girls before he'd fallen head over heels for Rose.

_Summer Forks 2007_

Edward was sitting in Forks High School cafeteria, listening to Emmett go on about his latest breakup with a girl called Emily. "I don't get it man," he said in confusion. "I thought everything was going great and then bam, she dumps me."

"You were dating for two weeks," Edward commented nonchalantly.

"So?" Emmett replied aggressively. "We worked really well together. I really thought it could have worked out."

Jasper, who'd only been with our family for a few months, was still listening quietly. "Something I've observed Emmett," he began slowly, thinking his words through carefully. "Is that you are trying to force a serious relationship with girls who you don't know well enough and who aren't ready for serious commitments anyway."

"Woah, Woah," Emmett said, holding his hands up. "Who said anything about a serious relationship?" He seemed almost offended at the idea.

Jasper shrugged calmly and took a bite of his sandwich. "You just give that impression."

"I think Jasper is talking about the amount of girls you've tried to date recently," Edward commented looking from one brother to the other.

Emmett shrugged. "What can I say? I like being in relationships. I like girls, I like being around them, I like..." he broke off and went to his pasta bake.

"Are you talking about sex?" Jasper asked quietly with a raised eyebrow.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "You don't have to sound so patronising, Jasper. I'm fifteen, what do you expect?" He paused and looked at Jasper then Edward. "Look, it's not like I couldn't get it if I wanted, but I want to find someone I'm comfortable with, someone who means something to me."

There a minute of silence while the boys ate then Emmett said excitedly. "I think the girls I'm going after are too young. I need an older, more experienced woman."

Edward rolled his eyes and Jasper frowned. "And how will that be better?"

"Well she will know what she's doing, and there's not the pressure that there is if you're with another virgin," Emmett explained.

"I always thought that made it easier," Jasper said. "Someone with more experience has more expectations."

"What you think?" Emmett asked nudging Edward. Edward shrugged. "Come on, Edward," Emmett growled. He glanced at Jasper. "Don't waste your time with this one. He's waiting for the perfect woman to come along."

Edward glared at his brother. "Just because I'm not trying out every girl in the school to see if she fits, doesn't mean I expect the girl to be perfect."

"There's nothing wrong with waiting," Jasper said quietly. "I wish I had."

Emmett stared at him. "You've already...?"

Jasper nodded. "A few times."

"With?"

"Girls..." The tone in his voice was casual but there was still a hint of 'back off'.

Not a lot of detail was given about Jasper's times on the streets; he kept it close to his chest. No one ever felt it necessary to push him into relieving personal information.

Their conversation was interrupted when Jessica Stanleywalked over to them and lent on the table facing Edward. "Hey Cullen," she said flirtingly.

"Hi Jessica," Edward replied without any enthusiasm.

"So there's a bunch of us going down to La Push on the weekend. I know how you like to go camping and hiking, I thought you'd like to join us," she said, not even acknowledging the other Cullen's sitting at the table.

"No thank you," Edward said irritably, meeting her eyes briefly before looking back at his food.

He felt Emmett kicked his shin and he ignored it.

"Come on Edward, it will be fun."

Edward looked up and glared at her, genuinely irritated now. "I'm busy," he replied with a glared.

Jessica's expression changed to a glare to match his. She climbed off the table and stalked back to her own. As she sat down her friends all started whispering and throwing evil glares at the Cullen's table.

"Great Edward," Emmett said annoyed. "Upset the girls make it nice and easy for the rest of us."

"You can't tell me you would be interested in Jessica!" Edward snapped back.

"No," Emmett said. "But it wouldn't do _you_ any harm to just go on a date!"

"I don't date," Edward replied, relieved to be saved by the bell as he stood and walked to his next class.

_Winter - Forks Hospital 2009_

Edward's vision was turned black by a pair of small hands covering his eyes. He knew without her saying anything that it was his sister Alice. Not only did he recognise her sweet, fruity perfume but her hands were tiny, like the rest of her. Alice walked around to the other side of the bed and leant against the window. Alice was 4' 11", with a tiny frame to match and a personality so large it could have fit someone three times her size. She had pale skin and black hair which she liked to keep short and spiky. Edward's first thought when he'd met her was that she was a pixie.

"She's very pretty," Alice said as she looked at the girl lying in the bed. "Carlisle says she's Charlie's daughter. He's found information about her."

"That's good," Edward replied absently.

Edward watched as Alice looked over the young woman, and then placed a small hand on her head. "I wonder how long she'd been in Forks," she enquired.

"It's been news that Charlie's daughter was moving here for weeks," Carlisle answered as he, Esme and Jasper walked into the room.

"It has?" Alice asked in disbelief.

Esme let out a soft laugh and wrapped her arms around her daughter's petite shoulders. "Our Alice," she said looking up at her husband. "Always off with the Pixies!"

Alice had a tendency to disappear into her own little world at times. She could be in the same room as everyone else but would think they were having a completely different conversation. She moved out of her Mum's arms and walked over to Jasper, who was watching Charlie's daughter.

Carlisle smiled and continued. "Isabella's mother died a month ago of meningitis."

Edward felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach and looked at Isabella.

"That's awful," Alice said quietly, taking hold of Jasper's hand.

"What's going to happen to her now?" Edward asked his father, instantly worried for her welfare.

"That's depends on how and when her condition improves," Carlisle explained. "At the moment social services are looking for any family she might have. So far is doesn't look good."

Edward almost felt Alice and Jasper stiffen. He could tell by their expression they were both thinking the same thing, the foster system.

Esme spoke up. "Carlisle, how old is Isabella?"

"Just turned seventeen," her husband answered. "A year before she will be of legal age."

"Too long," Jasper replied immediately, with more emotion than he normally allowed.

Jasper had bad experiences with the foster system, going from abusive family to the next before running away at eleven to the streets. He'd travel from city to city stealing and getting involved in street gangs to survive, until one day in Seattle he witnessed a shocking crime and went to the police. The policeman in charge of the case was an old friend of Charlie's, who contacted the Cullen's about Jasper's situation. So they let the fifteen year old into their life and helped him make a life for himself with their family.

Edward watched Alice move a hand to Jasper's back as she looked at Carlisle. "So she's lost both her parents in a month."

The comment hung in the air and Edward watched intently the way Esme was looking at Carlisle. She was trying to say something but obviously didn't want to say in front of the others. Esme caught Edward looking at her and gave him a warm smile. He returned it grimly as his eyes trailed to Isabella. His eyes trailed from her face down to her bandaged shoulder and heavily bruised arm to her hand. He watched as two of her fingers twitch. Before he had a chance to say anything the fingers started moving, flexing in then slowly moving out.

"Carlisle," Edward said softly, looking briefly at his father then back down at Isabella, whose face was now cringed into a frown.

Esme moved back, pushing Alice and Jasper to the end of the bed as Carlisle moved to the head of the bed, watching her intently with Edward sitting on the other side. Isabella moved her head in Edward's direction and let out a small sigh. She slowly opened at her eyes, squinting at the bright hospital lighting. Edward couldn't look away as her rich brown eyes came to focus on his own, staring at him with surprise and confusion.

"Isabella," Carlisle said calmly, putting his hand on hers. She continued to stare at Edward. "Isabella," Carlisle repeated a little louder. It seemed to pull Isabella out of her trance and she turned her head to look at the doctor. "I'm Dr. Cullen."

"Where am I?" Isabella asked in a croaky and frightened voice, stealing a glance back at Edward before looking back at Carlisle. Edward felt his stomach twist at the sound of her soft voice and he mentally shook himself. _What was wrong with him?_

"You're in the hospital, Isabella. It's Sunday evening..."

"It's Bella," she interrupted quietly. "Just Bella." She looked around the room as she tried to sit up. "Where's my dad?"

Edward looked up at his father who smiled calmly at Bella then turned to his family. "Would you leave us? I need to examine _Bella._"

Edward was reluctant but let Esme led him and his siblings out of the hospital room. He'd never truly realised how awful it must be for his father to have to deliver this kind of news. Maybe he wouldn't make a very good doctor, because Edward didn't think he'd be able to do it.

A/N: Well what do you think? Pleaseee Review, I'd love to hear suggestions about what point of view/memory/flashback they would like to read next! :)


	3. Chapter 3 Tell Me When You Hear My Heart

_Chapter Three – Tell Me When You Hear My Heart Stop_

_Forks Winter 2009_

Bella stared out the window, grateful that Charlie wasn't attempting any kind of conversation. She couldn't bring herself to make small talk as she tried not to think about her mother's funeral. It had only been three weeks ago; she'd cremated her mother's body and watched as Phil, her stepfather gave her ashes to the Phoenix desert. It's what she wanted, her carefree spirit there to the last.

Bella had tears in her eyes as she recalled her mother confined to a hospital, thankfully the meningitis set in quickly, although they hadn't been given nearly enough time to say goodbye, the last thing Renee would have wanted was to stay confined to a bed, unable to live her life to the fullest.

Her heart felt heavy in her chest but empty at the same time, she looked over at Charlie for a moment, feeling immensely sorry for him. Even in her distraught grief she could see his, not only for the woman Bella knew deep down he never stopped loving, but also for not being able to comfort his only daughter. If she had the energy, she'd try and comfort him, or at least raise his spirits. But Bella couldn't do anything, she felt her throat close over as the pain started to take over, breathing in a shaky breath as she held back the tears that threatened to spill over.

Suddenly the screech of tyres made her start, the car started to slide and there was a deafening smash before everything went black.

Bella felt herself waking up, her body heavier and weaker than usual. She gained consciousness slowly, for a moment unsure of whether she was waking up or having a dream. She couldn't make her mind focus, or her body move. Her brain seemed to come into focus as she heard quiet voices from above her. She couldn't quite make out the words as she tried to make her body stretch. Silence fell as Bella managed to flex some fingers, making her feel alive. As her mind focused, she heard the familiar sounds of hospital machines beeping and the images of her mother lying in the cold white room, her face pale and lifeless as her last breath escaped her. She stretched out as fingers, her own body still feeling weak as she tried to make herself wake up from the nightmare.

"Carlisle," a soft but masculine voice suddenly called out breaking the deafening silence. She recognised the voice, it was warm and welcoming, despite the startled tone.

The voice came from her left, so she turned her head and let out a heavy breath. As she took another deep breath and opened her eyes, afraid of what she might see.

Bella immediately found herself lost in the most exquisite face she'd ever seen. It was so handsome, a young man who looked about her age, but it didn't seem possible, and he was too perfect for any teenager she'd ever seen. He had high cheekbones, a strong jaw and deep green eyes that took her breath away. His expression was one that was etched in concern and a hint of curiosity.

Bella felt a hand take her right one, and a calm but commanding voice called out, "Isabella." She ignored it unable to look away from the beautiful face staring back at her. "Isabella," the same voice repeated a little louder. She turned away and looked at the man standing to her right.

Dressed in a white doctor's coat, the man was about 6'2", with a gentle but striking face with light blue eyes and blonde hair, kept short and neat. He smiled at her and said, "I'm Dr. Cullen."

Completely awake now fear, confusion and disorientation took over her and she said shakily, "Where am I?" she stole a glance at the boy to her left, still feeling his gaze and was easily drawn to it. She looked back at the man who'd identified himself as Dr. Cullen.

"You're in the hospital Isabella, it's Sunday evening..."

"It's Bella," she interrupted automatically, so used to having to correct people that even semi-conscious she did it. "It's just Bella." Bella looked at the end of the bed and saw three other people that she didn't recognise, she wanted to see Charlie. If all she could remember was the screech of tyres and a loud smash they must have had a car accident. "Where's Ch..my dad?" she asked, looking up at Dr. Cullen pleadingly.

"Would you leave us? I need to examine _Bella._" Dr. Cullen replied, looking at the other people in the room.

"Dead?" she repeated, although Dr. Cullen had used the phrase 'passed away', Bella had heard every single possible ways of saying dead. Losing a parent, a guardian, someone to trust and love and count on through good times and bad. She was an orphan, all alone in the world. "But how...he can't be...I can't be," she stuttered shakily, unable to construct a coherent thought as her breaths came out in choking gasps as sobs threaten to erupt from within her.

Dr. Cullen was resting on the bed, holding her hand in the middle of both of his, his face etched in empathy. "Bella..." he said softly.

"But I can't be alone, they can't both just leave me like that!" she burst out, using anger as a defence as she started crying. "They were so young, how can this happen?"

Bella struggled not to hyperventilate as she started sobbing and felt Dr. Cullen rub her hand and arm with one of his hands. "Please," she said, moving her arm away from his and shifting away as best she could. "Please just go." She looked at him pleadingly, not bothering to worry that she sounded rude.

Dr. Cullen smiled grimly and stood and left the room. As the door closed with a click Bella buried her head in the pillow and let out a scream of pain.

Alice sat between Jasper and Edward, leaning slightly against Jasper as they sat in silence. She didn't like being in a hospital, it reminded her of her time at the Institution. She felt uneasy but was doing everything she could to remain focused; she could tell Edward needed her.

Esme appeared from around the hospital corridor, holding a tray of coffees. Alice watched her mother smile warmly at the three of them. "Here, I thought you might need a drink."

"You should have sent us to do that," Alice replied, taking one of the offered cups.

Esme nodded at Alice's cup. "That's the French vanilla one."

Alice grinned shyly. "I know."

Jasper took the one saying a polite but quiet thank you. Edward hadn't even looked up he was continuing to stare at his hands he had resting on his knees.

"Edward," Esme said.

He looked up at her as though she'd only just appeared. "Coffee," she added, jerking her head with a kind smile.

"Oh," he said, clearing his throat. "Thanks Mum." He took the last coffee from the tray but did not take a sip.

Esme smiled and looked at Alice. "Why don't you go home, sweetheart. The three of you don't need to be here."

Rosalie and Emmett had been easily convinced to go home, neither one of them eager to hang around a hospital waiting for bad news. Edward could not be removed from Isabella's side and Alice felt his pain. She wouldn't leave him while he was so distressed and Jasper wouldn't leave her. She was warmed briefly by her boyfriend's support.

No one was forced to reply to their mother's suggestion because Carlisle exited Isabella's room, drawing even Edward's attention.

"Is she alright?" Esme asked.

Carlisle looked pained, "No," he said sadly. "But what else can you expect?"

Suddenly Edward jumped up and held his head close to the door. His expression was so agonising it was difficult to look at him. Instead of asking him what he was doing, Alice jumped up and stood next to him, holding her ear to the door, unable to take her eyes off his face. In the room, she could hear muffled but nonetheless pained screams.

By this point the others grouped around to see what Alice and Edward were doing. Alice couldn't bear to hear the sounds, she let out a sob, covering her mouth and letting the tears roll down her fair cheeks. She closed her eyes and felt hands on her shoulders and was soon in the arms of her adoptive father.

"It's horrible," she said shakily, holding her father tight.

"I have to go in," Esme said, gently pushing her sons out of the way.

"Esme," Carlisle began. "She probably wants to be alone."

"She needs to be comforted right now," Esme replied, opening the door and going in, quickly shutting it to avoid Edward's gaze.

Bella lay in the hospital bed sobbing until she couldn't breathe. Every now and then the pain would get too much and she'd let out a scream of agony, it was the only way she could release what she was feeling. She gripped the pillow with her fists, pulling at the fabric as she inhaled the crisp clean cotton.

She didn't know how much time had passed, only that the pain didn't ease as she let out all the pain she'd felt over the past month.

Bella jumped when someone sat on the bed and simultaneously put their hands on her shoulders rubbing her arms. She abruptly sat up, looking in shock at the person who held her shoulders. She was a beautiful woman who looked in her early thirties, with caramel coloured hair and warm brown eyes. Bella recognised her as one of the persons who'd been standing at the end of the bed when she'd spoken, beside a small girl with short black hair and a tall blonde boy.

Bella couldn't stop the tears that rolled down her cheeks; the woman just stroked her face with a comforting hand, tucking her hair behind Bella's ear. She let a sob rip through her body and let the older woman pull her into a hug, burying her face in her shoulder and crying her heart out.

Bella woke up, opening her eyes and finding it dark outside the hospital window. She felt someone holding her hand and turned to see the kind woman sitting in the chair. The stranger was holding her hand in one of her own while she rested her head in the other. She appeared to be dozing and Bella wondered how long she'd been there. She had woken up feeling cold and empty, no longer upset and sad, just exhausted and emotionless. Bella gazed out the window, watching the snow fall softly to the ground. The snow was causing a build up to develop on the window sill. She'd always found that she could distract herself with focusing on small details of things around her.

Bella looked towards the door as she heard it open and Dr. Cullen entered the room. He smiled warmly at Bella, walking over to the end of her bed and looking down at the woman still holding Bella's hand. "How are you feeling Bella?" he asked, looking at her compassionately.

"I'm okay, Dr. Cullen," Bella replied, her voice still croaky from lack of use.

"Please call me Carlisle," Dr. Cullen said with a smile, taking a look at the clipboard hanging on the end of the bed. "And this is my wife, Esme," he added with a nod at the woman asleep in the chair.

"She doesn't have to stay here," Bella said feeling awkward. "You have children waiting at home."

Carlisle frowned, looking at her in confusion. "Well all our children are at least seventeen, so they are quite capable of taking care of themselves." He smiled at the joke.

"All of them?" Bella asked, frowning as she tried to recall who had been in her room. She'd presumed they'd been his children judging by the way they had acted together, they were obviously a family.

"Two of them are eighteen and the other three are seventeen," he explained, walking around to the free side of the bed and inspected the injury on her torso, where car metal had sliced open her stomach. "Your cut is healing well Bella," he commented in a doctor's tone. "Twenty three stitches, done as carefully as possible to prevent leaving a bad scar. Well I did my best."

"You have five children?" she asked, gazing intently at his young face as he put his hand on her stitched forehead, carefully looking back at her injury.

"Yes," Carlisle replied. He smiled at her furrowed brow. "Esme and I adopted them," he added and Bella understood how it was possible for such a young couple to have nearly adult children.

"How old were they when you adopted them?" Bella asked, finding herself drawn into the good doctor and his family.

"All different ages," he answered thoughtfully as he moved her nightgown aside to check her fractured shoulder. "This is healing well too," Bella suspected that the doctor was more focused on her as a patient and not the questions she was asking.

Bella heard a sigh from Esme's chair and Carlisle moved away from Bella to write some notes on the clipboard and Bella looked over at Esme, who was now alert and rubbing her thumb over Bella's palm. "Are you in any pain, Bella?" she asked kindly.

Bella shook her head. "No, the medication is working well at the moment."

Esme looked at her watch. "Oh dear look at the time, it's gone eleven." She looked over at her husband. "I should go home and make sure that the kids are in bed."

Carlisle smiled so lovingly at his wife that Bella almost felt uncomfortable, as though her presence was intruding on a private moment. "I have a late shift tonight," he said. "I won't be leaving until the morning."

Esme nodded and turned to Bella. "You get a good night's sleep dear," she said, leaning down and kissing the uninjured side of her forehead. Bella felt tears form in her eyes at the motherly action but held it back as Esme walked out the room and avoided Dr. Cullen's gaze.

_Portland, Oregon. Fall, 2000_

Esme had woken in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom and was walking back down the corridor when she heard crying from Emmett's bedroom. She carefully opened the door, and found her newly adopted son lying face down on his single bed crying his little heart into the dark blue pillow. Esme rushed over, her heart breaking as she saw the sight of the little boy curled up in the bed. She sat down on the bed and rubbed his back. "Emmett darling, what's wrong?" she whispered, aware that Edward was sleeping in a bed on the other side of the room.

"I had a nightmare," he sobbed, not looking at her.

Esme ran a hand through his dark curls, lying down beside him and putting her head close.

"It was the fire," he continued. "I want my mummy." He sobbed and a tear ran down Esme's cheeks. The poor boy had only been living with them for a week and although he appeared to be settling in it was only natural that he was still grieving for the loss of his family.

Esme pulled the young boy into a hug, pulling him to lie his head on her chest and rubbing his back as he cried, clinging to her desperately. "It's alright, sweetheart," she whispered into his soft hair. "You'll be okay. We are going to take care of you."

_Forks. Winter 2009_

Esme stood in the kitchen at three thirty am, drinking a glass of orange juice as she gazed out the window, looking back on some of the harder times she'd had with adopting her children. But despite the hard times, the fights, the attempted run aways and tears, for Esme it was worth every moment. She loved her children more than anything else in the world. They were everything, her life, her soul. She smiled as she thought of them, she was very proud of what each of them at accomplished.

The kitchen was lit up by the lights of Carlisle's BMW pulling into the drive and parking in the large garage. Esme rinsed out the glass and left it on the draining board, walking down the hall towards the front door, reaching it just as Carlisle opened the door. Snow was splattered on his dark overcoat and in his hair as he closed the door before taking his coat off, shaking his head.

"Hello dear," Esme said warmly, moving around him to deadbolt the door and put the chain on before turning to the alarm keypad and turning it on for the rest of the night.

Carlisle put his coat on the coat stand and kissed his wife's cheek. "I've told you not to wait up for me dear," he said, undoing his tie as the pair made their way up the stairs.

They were soon on the third floor, Esme getting into bed while Carlisle took a shower in the ensuite bathroom. She checked that the alarm clock was set to an early enough time to make the kids breakfast then turned off her bedside light, leaving Carlisle's lamp on and got comfortable in bed, fatigue taking over her. Esme started to doze as the other light got switched off and Carlisle climbed into bed beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her against his chest.

"How's Bella?" Esme asked quietly.

"It's going to take awhile," Carlisle replied in a whisper, rubbing her arm with his hand.

"I think you should talk to Edward. He seems very shaken by all of this."

"Yes I've noticed that too," Carlisle gently squeezed his wife closer. "I'll talk to him."

"We've got to take care of Bella."

"I know."


End file.
